


smexy like dark chocolate

by S0me_Tr1ckst3r



Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: M&M - Freeform, M/M, my friend wrote this, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0me_Tr1ckst3r/pseuds/S0me_Tr1ckst3r
Summary: Brought to you by one of the authors of "Two men one gru"
Relationships: Red M&M/Yellow M&M





	smexy like dark chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> written by my friend Elyse 
> 
> kill me lol

Red m and m was chillaxin’, eating mini m and m’s as one does (these, in m and m world, are in fact babies so this could be classified as cannibalism but we’re just gonna gloss over that fact). He was getting ready to post his trump 2020 video because everyone knows red m and m is a misogynist, trumpie, racist, and homophobic bc he’s disgusting and should die. That was, until yellow m and m opened the door. His hard, yellow shell reflected the light as he walked out into the backyard where red m and m was and had a smug look on his face. Red m and m gulped, he shouldn’t look at yellow m and m like that, he was just his bro (or was he?? :thinking::thinking:). Red did a Debby Rhyan smirk as well. Yellow m and m bit his lip “hey bro :weary:”. “Hey bro “ red did the fuck boy face. They..didn’t need to say anything. It was all clear. Red did a little dance over to yellow and they got really really close....lips almost touching. Then, as red pulled his face in, he crushed yellow and stepped on him cracking him like an egg. “Bro omg I.... didn’t mean to do that bro”. Yellow was sorta kinda dead and red did a fort nite dance over the chocolate splattered across the floor but made sure to take some with him so they could continue their romance


End file.
